The Euthanasia of Kenny McCormick
by Shadowgate
Summary: The following story is based on the picture Nineteen Ninety by Neils87 at Deviant Art.
1. Chapter 1

The Euthanasia of Kenny McCormick

By Shadowgate

…..

It appeared to be a lovely Wednesday morning in South Park. Kenny however was coughing in class. Mister Garrison stopped class and said "Kenny you're not looking well at all."

Cartman said "poor people have incestuous relationships with their mothers and that's how they get sick."

Kenny coughed then said "shut the fuck up you fat bastard."

Kenny coughed again and said "your mom is a slut."

Cartman said "your dad is an alcoholic."

Mister Garrison said "Cartman you shut your Goddamn mouth and Kenny I'm sending you to the nurse's office."

Inside the cafeteria at lunch time thunder and rain could be heard from outside.

Kyle said "Goddamn that's a thunderstorm."

Cartman replied "what's the matter Kyle? Does mommy need to comfort you because you're scared of the rain?"

Kyle punched Cartman in his mouth giving him a fat lip.

Craig and Clyde laughed.

Stan came running up and said "Kyle, Cartman I was stopped on my way out from the bathroom by Mister Mackey and he said Kenny is really sick and to come to the principal's office."

Cartman groaned and Stan noticed his fat lip.

Stan asked "what happened Cartman?"

Kyle's face turned angry and Craig said "Kyle punched him."

Stan said "you two come on."

When they entered the principal's office Counselor Mackey said "sit down boys I've got bad news."

Stan said "what's going on with Kenny?"

Counselor Mackey answered "as you know Mister Garrison sent him to the nurse this morning because he'd been sick over the past week and a half."

Kyle took his hat off to scratch his head and replied "I'm surprised he held up well. I imagine we're in for some bad news."

Principal Victoria said "two hours ago his parents came to pick him up and they took him to the doctor. The doctor had him admitted to Hell's Pass Hospital."

Cartman said "the hospital?"

Counselor Mackey replied "yes and the news isn't good."

Kyle asked "he's not going to die is he?"

Principal Victoria said "they've been doing tests but his mother called and said he has multiple sclerosis."

Stan asked "what the fuck is multiple sclerosis?"

Counselor Mackey said "Stan please watch the language, I know this is tough okay."

Stan starts getting jittery and Kyle puts his hand on his shoulder.

Counselor Mackey goes on to explain "it's a disease that deteriorates the nervous system and affects physical, mental and speech abilities."

Kyle asked "will Kenny be in a wheelchair like Timmy?"

Counselor Mackey answered "most likely and they're running more tests for other conditions."

Principal Victoria told the three boys that early dismissal would be allowed so they could visit Kenny later.

At 2PM the boys entered Hell's Pass Hospital with their parents. They went up to the third floor where they saw Kenny's family. Kenny's mother Carol McCormick was crying in Stuart's arms. Karen held on to her brother Kevin.

Stan asked "your name is Kevin right?"

Kevin replied "right."

Kyle asked "what's going on?"

Kevin said "Kenny has both multiple sclerosis and cancer and the doctors have given him six months tops."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

The Euthanasia of Kenny McCormick

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

….

The three boys entered Kenny's hospital room. Stan couldn't stop crying. Kenny was lying in his hospital bed. The boys noticed his orange parka sitting on a chair and Kenny was wearing a hospital gown.

Kenny said in a weak voice "hey guys."

Stan walked up and put his hand in Kenny's hand. He replied "Kenny your brother told us the horrible news." Stan had tears running down his face.

Kenny said "yes I'm aware that I have six months tops and I don't think I'll make it that long."

Kyle said "well Kenny don't focus on that focus on each day you have."

Kyle begins to slowly cry and Cartman puts his arm around him and said "I'm here for you Kyle" which Kyle was a little surprised by.

Kenny said "well Kyle if you were in this much pain you'd want it to be over."

Doctor Doctor entered and said "we'll give you some painkillers in a minute Kenny."

Kenny replied "thank you Doctor."

Cartman said "I can't believe there's just no chance of survival."

Kenny said "well shit I've no fucking chance of survival Cartman."

The Doctor injected Kenny with a painkiller and informed him that it would soon take effect.

Kenny said "oh man I wish Doctor Kevorkian was still alive."

Cartman replied "that name sounds familiar." Kyle added that he was the doctor who allowed assisted suicide. Cartman said "oh Kenny how could you want that?"

Stan snapped "BECAUSE HE'S IN PAIN YOU JACKASS!"

Kenny said "Stan please don't fight I need peace and quiet and you're gripping my hand too hard."

Stan said "sorry" and asked "can you sit up Kenny?"

Kenny said "barely and when I leave the hospital I'll be in that wheelchair."

Kenny sits up.

Kyle said "well Kenny we'll be glad to help you around in your final moments. Furthermore euthanasia is still illegal though I do wish it was."

Kenny asked "can your dad get it legalized since he's a lawyer Kyle?"

Kyle answered "I don't know."

Stan said "well we'll go to the mayor."

Stan starts giving Kenny a massage.

Cartman said "we should go to the mayor. I know if I was in that much pain I'd want to have a Goddamn lethal injection."

Kyle said "we need to come up with a plan."

Stan said "right now Kenny's plan should be sleeping."

The doctor came in and said "that's right and it's time for visitors to leave so he can rest."

Later that day Stan went to Wendy's house. He told her Kenny had MS as well as cancer and he was dying. He asked her how she felt about euthanasia and could she help if at all possible?

Wendy said she would do what she could.

Kenny was released the next morning and he went to school because Randy agreed to drive him and Stan to school. His wheelchair was put in the back of Randy's truck.

In the hallway Jimmy and Timmy came to show their support for the now recently disabled student.

Kenny rolled into class. He said "it's good for me to not try to walk. The school nurse has my pain killers."

Cartman said "that's bullshit we can't carry our own medications in school. But don't worry Kenny I'm sure Kyle will be happy to take you to the nurse when the pain acts up."

Kyle said "I will take Kenny to the nurse when needed."

Kyle turned to Cartman with an angry look and said "thank you for volunteering me for something like you always do fat ass."

Mister Garrison told them all to zip it and told Kenny to let him know if he had problems. Bebe chimed in "oh Kenny I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me before you died?"

Tears ran down Bebe's face.

Kenny said "after school."

After school Stan, Wendy, Kyle, and Cartman went to the mayor.

Wendy presented the speech.

"Mayor McDaniels we ask that you stand with us in our fight to make assisted suicide legal in Colorado. We ask that you stand by us when we petition the governor to make assisted suicide legal. Our dear friend and classmate Kenneth James McCormick has MS and terminal cancer and is in severe pain. He has six months to live and the next six months will be very grueling. Please stand with us."

The mayor said "well assisted suicide even for adults is controversial enough. For a child I'm sure there's no way the state legislature and governor would approve."

Cartman said "we live in a society where a kid can be tried as an adult but nothing else. When was the last time you heard of a juvenile certified as an adult to go into a fucking bar?"

Mayor McDaniels threw the kids out because Cartman cussed and she said she had another appointment.

Later that night Stan got a visit at his house by Doctor Doctor.

The doctor informed Stan that his cousin in Denver secretly does euthanasia. The doctor came up with a plan with Stan and the whole McCormick family to where it could be done next week.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

The Euthanasia of Kenny McCormick

Chapter 3

By Shadowgate

….

Before Kenny and his friends knew it the next week became this week. Stan along with the entire McCormick Family met with the doctor's cousin who was a pathologist. The pathologist wore a dark trench coat and Stetson hat.

Kenny got Stan to acquire witnesses that he specifically wanted.

Kyle

Cartman

Stan of course.

Clyde

Craig

His family members said they would stay out of it but wanted to be notified when the euthanasia was done. They said they were planning on cremation.

The euthanasia doctor pulled up in his big van. Kenny was pushed inside it by Stan and Kyle. Clyde agreed right away to witness the euthanasia procedure since he'd dealt with the untimely passing of his mother. Craig said he'd be honored to be with Kenny in his final moments.

The doctor gave Kenny a dose of valium before the lethal injection was to be done.

All boys witnessed Kenny take the valium. Kyle and Stan helped him up on to the table. The doctor hooked the needle IV into Kenny's arm. The doctor left the vehicle and Kenny with his five friends to bear witness to his demise.

Kenny said "you all I can't reach the plunger while lying down."

Stan said "well Kenny can you sit up really fast and push it then lie back down?"

Kenny said "I don't think so."

Kyle said to Stan "that'd be really uncomfortable for him."

Stan asked "do you actually want one of us to push it for you Kenny?"

Kenny answered "the valium is making me drowsy so yes I would Stan."

Stan asked "alright well guys who's willing to end Kenny's suffering for him?"

Clyde answered "I've got my mother's death on my conscience. There's no way I'm doing it."

Kyle said "oh I don't know if I can do it."

Cartman said "hey Craig why don't you do it since Clyde won't and the three of us are close to Kenny?"

Craig responded "you four sons of bitches. Was I invited here for the purpose of killing a human being?"

Stan said "no because we didn't know Kenny would have difficulty reaching and pushing the plunger. I will now suggest you do it because you're a leader Craig. You're strong inside and outside. I used to think you were a wuss in third grade but I was dead wrong."

Tears began to run down Stan's face.

Kyle said "I agree with Stan. We'll never hold it against you. This is something that Kenny wants."

Cartman said "I know I sounded like an asshole by nominating you the way I did Craig."

Craig flipped off Cartman but immediately after that he said "I'll do it."

Kenny said "thank you Craig. It's a drug called Propofol and it will put me to sleep easily when combined with valium."

Craig said "I understand Kenny. I'll do it."

Craig stepped up beside the plunger.

Clyde asked "do we have a heart monitor?"

Craig said "the doctor said we'll hear his respiration collapse and he'll be the one to pronounce Kenny dead."

Kenny had a look of fear in his eyes.

Craig said "it's okay Kenny, tonight your pain will end."

Kenny asked "could you all put my hood back on after the doctor pronounces me dead?"

Craig answered "sure Kenny. We will."

At this point Clyde, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman were all crying.

Craig said "oh you guys" and he got choked up.

Craig said "alright Kenny I will now push the plunger and oh how I will miss you. Close your eyes Kenny."

Kenny closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Craig pushed the plunger.

Two minutes later Kenny stopped breathing.

10 minutes later the doctor came into to verify the death.

Later that night Craig's sister hugged Karen McCormick. Funeral arrangements were made for the following weekend. The next morning Craig woke up and he was over the guilty conscience of ending a life. He knew it was Kenny's final wish.

THE END


End file.
